Yuru Yuri final versión School Days
by Gerendo01
Summary: Final alternativo de Yuru Yuri parecido al de School Days. One-shot.


NOTA IMPORTANTE: NO LEÁIS ESTA HISTORIA SI NO HABÉIS VISTO SCHOOL DAYS Y POR LO MENOS LAS DOS PRIMERAS TEMPORADAS DE YURU YURI, YA QUE HAY SPOILERS. LEER BAJO VUESTRO PROPIO RIESGO.

Nota 2: Obviamente ni Yuru Yuri ni School Days ni sus respectivas historias y personajes me pertenecen. Los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Yui, Kyoko, Ayano, Chitose y Chizuru se habían graduado el día anterior, y para celebrarlo montaron una fiesta en unas aguas termales que alquilaron para la ocasión y en las que Kyoko invitó también a las demás chicas. Llevaba mucho tiempo tramando este plan, y hoy por fin iba a llevarlo a cabo.

Kyoko les sirvió a todas una bebida aparentemente sin alcohol. Sin embargo, lo único que tenía de sin alcohol esa bebida era la botella. Kyoko la había rellenado con vino con un alto nivel de alcohol. Lo más curioso es que nadie lo notó. Yui y Ayano quisieron parar cuando empezaron a sentir que se estaban mareando, sin embargo, Kyoko consiguió convencerlas para continuar. Al final, todas cayeron desmayadas. Todas menos Kyoko, que era la única que no había bebido, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta. Kyoko las llevó a todas a sus respectivas camas. Todas menos una: Chinatsu, el objetivo de su plan. A Chinatsu se la llevó consigo. La puso en su cama y la medio desvistió, colocándole la blusa de cualquier forma. También le quitó los pantalones y le bajó un poco las bragas, pero no se las quitó. Kyoko seguía pensando que estaba perdiendo una oportunidad. Ahora podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera a Chinatsu, pero se prometió a sí misma no hacerlo. Kyoko amaba a Chinatsu, y deseaba que Chinatsu también la amase a ella. Aunque ahora le hiciese cualquier cosa a Chinatsu, esta no sería consciente de ello. Kyoko lo que quería era ser correspondida también por Chinatsu, por eso ideó este plan. Kyoko se medio desvistió de la misma forma que Chinatsu, se estiró junto a ella en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, sin embargo, casi no durmió por los nervios. Y los pocos ratos que durmió no fueron seguidos, ya que se despertaba frecuentemente.

Pasó el tiempo y se hizo de día. Chinatsu se despertó bostezando y estirando los brazos y piernas y después abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Kyoko mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Chinatsu-chan.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todas las demás se despertaron por el grito.

-¿Q-Qué haces en mi cama, senpai?

-¿En tu cama? Eres tú la que está en mi cama.

Chinatsu se fijó y vio que, efectivamente, era ella la que estaba en la cama de Kyoko.

-¿Q-q-qué hago yo en tu cama? – Modificó la pregunta Chinatsu.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas? Después de lo bien que lo hemos pasado esta noche…

-No… No me digas que… ¡No hemos podido…

Las otras entraron antes que Chinatsu pudiera terminar la frase.

-¿Chinatsu-chan, estás bien? Hemos oído un grito y…

Yui tampoco pudo terminar la frase al ver cómo iban "vestidas" Chinatsu y Kyoko. Chinatsu se extrañó de que Yui no continuara la frase, pero después de ver cómo iban vestidas (si se le puede llamar así) ella y Kyoko lo comprendió. De repente se puso toda roja y nerviosa y se sobresaltó.

-N-n-no... ¡No! ¡Esto... ¡No es lo que parece, de verdad!

-No pasa nada, mejor os dejamos solas. – Yui dio media vuelta y junto con las otras se fue de allí.

-¡No! ¡Senpai, espera! ¡Es un malentendido!

Chinatsu intentó levantarse, pero Kyoko se lo impidió abrazándola. Chinatsu cayó justo encima suyo.

-Vamos, Chinatsu-chan, olvida a Yui. Después de lo que ha pasado esta noche me perteneces.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Chinatsu horrorizada. Mientras tanto, Ayano se había quedado en shock y Chitose estaba teniendo una hemorragia nasal.

Pasaron los días y Chinatsu intentaba convencer por todos los medios a Yui de que ella no había hecho nada con Kyoko, pero Yui no parecía creerla. Yui sabía muy bien lo que vio. Y no era la única. Ayano y las demás también lo habían visto. Como nadie recordaba nada, no había forma de demostrar que Chinatsu y Kyoko no habían hecho nada. Aunque tampoco había forma de demostrar que sí. Finalmente, después de varias semanas de insistir, Yui acabó por creerla. Chinatsu se alegró muchísimo, ya que no podía mantener una relación con Yui si esta pensaba que se había acostado con Kyoko. Pero ahora que Yui ya no pensaba eso, Chinatsu podía volver a intentar una relación con ella.

Pasaron las vacaciones y Chinatsu volvió a la escuela. Yui, Kyoko, Ayano, Chitose y Chizuru se habían graduado, pero a ella todavía le quedaba un año. Un día, al salir de la escuela, mientras volvía para casa, alguien la llamó desde detrás. Reconoció enseguida esa voz.

-¿Kyoko-senpai?

-Hola, Chinatsu-chan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me has visitado ni una sola vez este verano.

-¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho?

-Bueno, ya sabes. Porque ahora somos novias.

-Venga ya, no vuelvas con eso. Entre nosotras no pasó nada.

-Sí que pasó. Yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Tú eres la única que recuerda algo de esa noche, bien podrías habértelo inventado, así que en lo que a mí respecta no pasó nada. – Chinatsu dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

¡Espera! – La detuvo Kyoko. – Debo… Decirte algo importante.

Chinatsu se volteó para escuchar lo que Kyoko tenía que decirle.

-Verás… Yo… Estoy… - Kyoko sonrió tímidamente, cerró los ojos, y mientras se frotaba suavemente la barriga dijo: - Estoy embarazada.

Chinatsu se quedó perpleja. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Va… Vaya… No sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba. – Chinatsu hizo una pausa pensando en que decir después de eso. – ¿E-Entonces, tienes novio?

-No. – Dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

Chinatsu mostraba una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. – ¿El muy hijo de puta te abandonó después de dejarte embarazada?

-No. – Dijo Kyoko más seria que antes.

La cara de sorpresa de Chinatsu aumentó todavía más. – ¿Te han violado?

-¡Claro que no! – Gritó Kyoko con pintas de estar un poco enfadada.

La cara de Chinatsu pasó de sorpresa a horror y dijo:

-E-Entonces… No me digas que…

Kyoko volvió a sonreír y a cerrar los ojos y dijo:

-Sí, así es.

-¿Trabajas como puta?

-¿¡PERO QUE TONTERÍAS DICES!? ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TI, TONTA!

Chinatsu soltó un "¿Eh?" igual que el que soltó Ayano la primera vez que la llevaron al Comiket.

Kyoko volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonreír y pasarse la mano por la barriga. – Hace unos días empecé a sentirme extraña. No sabía que era, así que fui al médico, y me dijo que estaba embarazada. La única persona con quien lo he hecho es contigo, Chinatsu, así que solo puede ser tuyo.

Chinatsu volvió a soltar otro "¿Eh?" igual que el anterior.

-Tú no lo recuerdas, pero aquella noche me dijiste que me amabas. Que querías tener un hijo y pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Así que… Por esto he venido.

Chinatsu volvió a hacer el mismo "¿Eh?" pero esta vez mucho más alargado. Algo como:

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?

-Chinatsu-chan, vamos a iniciar una nueva vida juntas. Compraremos una casa y tendremos a nuestro hijo. Vamos a ser muy felices cuidándolo y viéndolo crecer. ¿Qué me dices, Chinatsu-chan? – Kyoko abrió los ojos solo para ver como Chinatsu estaba marchando tan tranquilamente hacia su casa.

-¿¡PERO DONDE TE CREES QUE VAS!?

Mientras continuaba andando y sin girarse, Chinatsu dijo:

-Me niego a seguir escuchando estas tonterías. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Kyoko quedó en shock (insertar sonido de cristal rompiéndose y fondo negro con grietas blancas detrás de Kyoko). Una suave brisa vino de detrás de Kyoko (típico cliché cuando alguien se queda en este estado).

Ya en casa, Kyoko estaba en el kotatsu y medio borracha. Después de tomarse un trago y golpear el vaso sobre la mesa preguntó para sí misma:

-¿Por qué no ha funcionado? No lo entiendo. Tanto tiempo preparando esto y ahora va y me dice que no me cree. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no se lo ha creído? – Dijo Kyoko mientras se servía otro vaso de cerveza. – Es normal que una chica se quede embarazada, pero pareció que ella enseguida supo que era mentira. ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Kyoko se tomó otro trago.

Al día siguiente, Kyoko despertó tirada en el suelo y con dolor de cabeza. Pero más que la cabeza, lo que le dolía más era el corazón. La noche anterior no tuvo tiempo de estar triste, ya que la cerveza lo impidió, haciendo que se emborrachara antes. Pero ahora que ya no estaba borracha, sus emociones volvieron. Y la primera que sintió después de despertarse fue tristeza. Kyoko miraba el techo del apartamento en el que vivía desde hacía unos meses pensando en Chinatsu. En por qué su plan no había funcionado. En si realmente podría hacerla suya algún día. Creía que iba a llorar, pero justo en ese momento, su personalidad cambió totalmente. Se levantó de golpe, y llevando un brazo hacia delante y cerrando el puño con fuerza dijo:

-¡No! ¡No voy a darme por vencida! Llorar no solucionará nada. Lo que tengo que hacer es seguir intentándolo. ¡Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer! Voy a seguir intentándolo hasta que Chinatsu me corresponda. Y voy a continuar hoy mismo. Voy a ir a su casa y le voy a decir que la amo.

Esa misma tarde, Kyoko salió hacia la casa de Chinatsu. Estaba dispuesta a declararle su amor. Kyoko llamó al timbre y Tomoko abrió.

-Vaya, Kyoko-san, cuanto tiempo, hacía mucho que no te veía.

-Sí, es que he estado ocupada con los exámenes de acceso a la preparatoria.

-¡Es verdad! Ya te has graduado, ¿no? Eso me hace pensar que Chinatsu se va a graduar el año que viene. Increíble, como pasa el tiempo.

-Hablando de Chinatsu-chan, ¿se encuentra en casa?

-Cierto, adelante, pasa, está en su habitación.

-Con permiso.

Kyoko subió las escaleras que llevan a la habitación de Chinatsu. Se paró enfrente la puerta durante unos segundos. Hoy era el día. Hoy se le declararía a Chinatsu. Respiró profundamente, se armó de valor, y entró.

-Chinatsu-chaaaaaaaaaa…

Lo que vio al abrir la puerta la dejó tan helada que le impidió terminar ni siquiera el chan. Chinatsu estaba besando apasionadamente a Yui mientras las dos estaban estiradas en su cama. Cuando la oyeron, las dos se asustaron.

-¡Kyoko!

-¡Kyoko-senpai!

Kyoko no podía decir nada. Estaba tan impactada como aquella vez que entró en la habitación de Akane.

-¡Kyoko! ¡De verdad que no es lo que parece!

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿¡QUÉ NO ES LO QUE PARECE!? ¡MALDITA! ¡ME HAS ROBADO A CHINATSU!

Kyoko se abalanzó sobre Yui y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Y muchos más que le habría dado si no fuera porque Chinatsu la cogió del brazo.

-¡Senpai, para!

-¡Tú! Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso no querías salir conmigo. Por eso siempre te has negado a ser mi novia. Porque amabas a Yui. ¡Siempre la has amado a ella! ¿¡A mí nunca me has amado, verdad!?

-Exacto.

Kyoko quedó boquiabierta. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad, pero no esperaba que Chinatsu lo dijera tan claramente. Esperaba que por lo menos lo suavizara de algún modo. Pero Chinatsu nunca se había caracterizado por ser suave en sus modales. Cuando se recuperó de su estado, salió de su boca un suave:

-Entiendo.

Por unos segundos, las tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Kyoko…

-¡CÁLLATE!

Kyoko empezó a pegar a Yui en la cara igual que antes.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Es tu culpa que Chinatsu-chan no me quiera! ¡Es culpa tuya!

-¡Kyoko-senpai, detente!

Esta vez Kyoko no se detuvo, ni aunque Chinatsu la cogiera de los brazos. La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¿Qué es este ruido? ¿Qué está pas… ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

Tomoko corrió a coger a Kyoko por los brazos.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué haces!?

-¡Kyoko-senpai, para! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más! ¡Te odio! – Dijo Chinatsu casi llorando.

Kyoko se quedó en shock durante unos segundos. Finalmente, estalló a llorar, y se soltó de Tomoko para salir corriendo. Kyoko corrió hacia su casa solo pensando en una cosa:

"¡Maldita Yui! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!"

En su casa, Kyoko lloró durante más de media hora hasta desahogarse. Una vez se calmó pudo pensar las cosas con más claridad. Lo primero que pensó fue en lo mala amiga que había sido al descargar toda su furia contra Yui. Ella no tenía culpa de nada. Bueno, un poco sí. Al fin y al cabo, le había robado a Chinatsu. Pero era Chinatsu la que estaba obsesionada con Yui, no al revés, así que no la podía culpar.

-Tengo que disculparme. – Dijo Kyoko mientras se levantaba del suelo. – Seguramente me odie, pero no puedo dejar esto así, tengo que pedirle perdón.

Kyoko estaba frente la puerta del apartamento de Yui. Tardó un rato en llamar, ya que pensaba en lo que diría Yui cuando la viera. Finalmente se decidió a llamar. Cuando Yui abrió se sorprendió de encontrarse con Kyoko. También Kyoko se sorprendió de los moretones que tenía Yui por toda la cara y de un poco de sangre que le salía de la nariz. Se odió a sí misma por haberle hecho esto a su amiga.

-Yui… Yo… Lo siento. Me he comportado como una idiota y he descargado toda mi rabia en ti sin razón. Lo siento mucho.

Yui no decía nada. Tenía una expresión seria en su cara, pero no parecía de rabia, sino más bien de pena. Pena por Kyoko.

-¿Quién es Yui-senpa… ¿Qué? ¿Kyoko-senpai?

-¿Chinatsu-chan?

Chinatsu apareció por detrás de Yui.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a golpear a Yui-senpai otra vez?

-No, yo… Había venido a disculparme…

-¿Te crees que con solo una disculpa es suficiente? ¿Has visto cómo has dejado su preciosa cara?

-Yo… Yo… Lo siento…

-Disculpándose no se va a curar.

-Yo…Creía que podíamos solucionar esto.

-¿Qué parte de no te quiero volver a ver nunca más no has entendido?

-¿¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!?¡Esta es la casa de Yui!

-¿Qué mal hay en que duerma en casa de mi novia?

-¿De ella sí te haces novia? ¿De ella sí y de mí no aun cuando a mí me dejaste embarazada? ¿Quieres que cuide de nuestro hijo yo sola?

-¿Espera, qué?

-Olvídalo, senpai. Tonterías suyas.

-¡No es ninguna tontería!

-¡No puedes estar embarazada de mí, senpai!

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-¿Espera, Kyoko, te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Olvídalo, senpai. Es estúpida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas a creerlo?

-Pues porqué simplemente es imposible. Pero vaya, si tan convencida estás, ¿porque no vas a un hospital y abortas?

No solo Kyoko se sorprendió de oír esto. Yui también.

-¿Có… ¿Cómo puedes proponerme algo así? Y-Yui… Por favor, di algo. – Dijo Kyoko acercándose a Yui.

-¡No te le acerques! ¡No permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño! – La detuvo Chinatsu.

-¡No quiero hacerle daño! ¡Ya te he dicho que he venido a disculparme!

-¿Con que finalidad? ¿Hacerme creer que no eres tan mala persona y así tener una posibilidad de alejarme de los brazos de Yui-senpai?

-No…Yo…

-Olvídalo. Nunca te he amado y nunca te amaré. – Esas palabras le dolieron a Kyoko mucho más que a Yui los puñetazos que le había dado antes. – Mi corazón pertenece a Yui-senpai. Y por si tienes dudas… Yui-senpai, bésame.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron tanto Kyoko como Yui al mismo tiempo. Yui se había puesto roja. No se esperaba esto así tan de repente. Al ver que Yui no tomaba la iniciativa, lo hizo Chinatsu, tomándola de la cabeza con sus manos, y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Kyoko, afectada por lo que veía, no podía soportar la escena.

-Parad… He dicho que paréis…

Chinatsu, lejos de parar, lo que hizo fue besar aún con más ganas a su senpai, y a acariciarle el pelo y la cintura, cosa que al final acabó por colapsar totalmente a Kyoko.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Unos días después**

-Yui-senpai, voy a comprar comida para la cena.

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando vuelva voy a prepararte un plato para lamerse los dedos.

Chinatsu salió a comprar, sin saber que cerca estaba Kyoko observando. Cuando Chinatsu se alejó lo suficiente, Kyoko fue a casa de Yui.

-Oh. Kyoko. – Se sorprendió Yui al abrir la puerta. Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó finalmente Kyoko.

-Bueno, esto… – Dudaba Yui – Sí, adelante.

Una vez dentro se produjo de nuevo un silencio incómodo, pero mucho más largo que el de antes.

-Haré algo de té.

-Ya lo hago yo. – Dijo rápidamente Kyoko mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Sin que Yui se diera cuenta, Kyoko cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Yui. Su móvil sonó, así que fue a buscarlo. Se extrañó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo cuando vio de quien era el mensaje.

-¿Eh? ¿Kyoko?

El mensaje contenía una única palabra: Perdón, seguida de un símbolo repetido decenas de veces. Al final del todo había otra palabra: Adiós.

Yui oyó unos pasos tras de sí. Al girarse, vio a Kyoko con un cuchillo en la mano, el cual hundió en el estómago de Yui antes de que esta tuviera tempo de reaccionar. No hace falta decir que del dolor Yui cayó al suelo, y acto seguido intentó escaparse arrastrándose, aun sabiendo que no había donde ir.

-¡Eres muy cruel!

-¡Pero si eres tú la que me está apuñala… – Yui no pudo terminar la frase debido a otra puñalada que recibió de Kyoko.

-¡Sólo has pensado en la felicidad de Chinatsu-chan!

Kyoko le clavó otra puñalada más. Y otra más. Y otra. Y con esas fueron tod… Ah, no, aún otra más…

Durante esos segundos Yui empezó a recordar los momentos vividos con Kyoko y Chinatsu.

-Kyoko…

Yui puso su mano sobre el vientre de Kyoko, lo cual la hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Yui murió. Fue al mirar a sus ojos sin vida cuando se horrorizó de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba tan aterrorizada que cuando salió corriendo de allí ni siquiera pensó en dejar el cuchillo, llevándoselo con ella. Cuando Chinatsu volvió, de la impresión dejó caer la bolsa en la que llevaba la comida. El shock de ver a su amada senpai muerta fue tan grande que ni siquiera gritó. Ni siquiera lloró. Ni siquiera mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro, de tristeza, miedo o rabia. Simplemente permaneció allí impasible. Hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

En su casa, Kyoko lloraba desconsolada en un rincón. Ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de hacer. Su llanto fue interrumpido por un mensaje que recibió en el móvil. Cuando vio de quien era el mensaje casi se le para el corazón: Funami Yui. "Te espero en la azotea." decía el mensaje. Aunque no decía a qué azotea se refería, Kyoko sabía que era la de la escuela Nanamori. Y aunque sabía que era imposible que Yui siguiera viva, decidió ir.

Al llegar allí se encontró con una bolsa encima de un banco. Lentamente se acercó a la bolsa hasta quedar justo delante.

-¿Has ido al hospital? – Dijo una voz desde detrás. Asustada, Kyoko se giró, para ver a Chinatsu.

-No he ido.

-¿Por qué no?

-No pienso matar a mi hijo. Voy a dar a luz y lo voy a cuidar aunque tú no quieras.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? Es imposible que estés embarazada de mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me crees?

-¿Acaso eres estúpida? Es imposible que una mujer quede embarazada de otra mujer. Para fertilizar un óvulo hace falta un espermatozoide. Una mujer solo puede embarazarse de un hombre.

Kyoko abrió los ojos enormemente. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no había caído en la cuenta de que para que una mujer quede embarazada se necesita un hombre? Después de que se le pasaran cientos de pensamientos por la cabeza, finalmente llegó a una conclusión: No debería haber ideado el plan después de beber.

-No importa lo que hagas. Yo nunca voy a ser tu novia. Como ya te dije, nunca te he amado y nunca te amaré. Mi corazón pertenece a una única persona. Mi novia. Yui-senpai.

-Pero...Yo quería… ¡Yo quería que tu fueras mi novia! – Gritó Kyoko estallando en llantos. – ¿¡Por qué nunca te fijaste en mí!? ¿¡Por qué la preferías a ella!? ¿¡Que le viste!? ¿¡Que tiene ella que yo no!?

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Si te refieres a Yui-senpai… Si te refieres a Yui-senpai, está ahí mismo. ¿Qué te parece si se lo preguntas tú misma?

Extrañada, Kyoko miró hacia la bolsa. Al abrirla, lo que vio fue lo más terrorífico que vio en su vida. La cabeza de su amiga estaba ahí. Kyoko no pudo soportarlo. De la impresión se le cortó la respiración y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, haciéndola vomitar. Mientras Kyoko estaba ocupada vomitando, Chinatsu sacó un cuchillo de sierra.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de ser mi novia, haremos algo. – Dijo mientras Kyoko se levantaba. – Si realmente estás embarazada seré tu novia. Pero si no… Te mataré. Así que… Déjame confirmarlo.

Chinatsu corrió hacia Kyoko con el cuchillo en la mano. En ese momento Kyoko sacó el cuchillo con el que había matado a Yui, el cual aún llevaba consigo. Pero fue inútil. Chinatsu le cogió fuertemente la mano antes que pudiera agarrarlo con suficiente fuerza, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Se acabó. Todo se acabó. Había llegado el final para Kyoko. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar su muerte, la cual no se hizo esperar mucho. Sin importarle la cara de horror de su ex-amiga, Chinatsu acabó con su vida antes de que ésta se pudiera dar cuenta, rebanándole la parte izquierda del cuello. Una vez muerta, Chinatsu le abrió el vientre. Después de unos segundos de silencio, finalmente dijo:

-Lo sabía. Estabas mintiendo. No hay nadie dentro de ti.

Al día siguiente, Chinatsu estaba estirada en la cubierta de un yate que ella misma había alquilado, abrazada a la cabeza de su querida senpai.

-Finalmente estamos las dos solas, Yui-senpai.

-¡Se acabó, se acabó! – Dijo Kyoko mientras pasaba la última hoja. – Me sentí inspirada al ver una serie ayer, lo hice de una tirada. ¿Qué os parece?

Yui: No.

Chinatsu: No.

Akari: ¡Kyoko-chan! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué yo no aparezco en esta historia!?

FIN

* * *

¿Qué me decís? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os esperabais ese final? Es mi primer fic así que no seáis muy duros XD

Actualmente estoy trabajando en otra historia que empezaré a publicar en poco tiempo, pero no os voy a decir cuál es. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Creo que os va a gustar :)


End file.
